Dirty Little Secret
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: No es que Rosalie ya no ame como siempre a Emmett. Jacob aún está imprimado de Nessie y piensa desposarla lo más pronto que pueda. La vida continua, porque lo que ellos tienen solo es un pequeño secreto sucio. Rose/Jake. ¿Lime?. Viñeta para Rosary.


Disclaimer. _Todo es de Meyer. Dirty Little Secret es una canción de The All-American Rejects._

Claim. _Rose/Jacob. Porque ellos dominaran el mundo FTW._

Dedicatoria. _A mi futura espo, _Rosary.

Advertencia._ Vocabulario fuerte ~ Viñeta._

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

—_Follame_.

La sonrisa es angelical y reluciente, pintada con un toque sensual de orgullo mezclado con picardía. Con ambas manos en la cintura sus ojos ahora dorados perforan su cabeza como si fuera capaz de partirla en dos causándole una jaqueca monumental. Porque Rosalie Hale es eso en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Su personal jaqueca monumental.

—No. —la respuesta es vaga y carece de realidad. Porque dentro de si se muere por romperle la ropa que tiene encima y poseerla contra el maldito refrigerador tras ella.

—Tienes miedo. —Ríe con descaro, dejando caer su larga cascada dorada hacia atrás con un movimiento sincronizado de manos y cabeza—. El _perrito malo_ tiene miedo.

—Cállate.

Ríe de nuevo y Jacob sabe que desde la primera vez que la escuchó reír los cascabeles jamás volvieron a sonarle igual.

—Tienes miedo, lo veo en tu cara. —se inclina hacia él y arruga la nariz por el aroma horripilante que para ella posee el licántropo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿El Alfa miedoso no es capaz de lograr ni un orgasmo? Qué pena, Emmett es capaz de hacerme llegar al cielo con solo soltarme el sujetador.

Un gruñido escapa de entre sus dientes chirriantes. Eso ya es meterse con territorio privado. Cuestionar su hombría solo sería pagado rompiéndole la columna vertebral contra alguna parte de la impecable cocina por medio de constantes y seguidas penetraciones.

—Te los has buscado, _Barbie sin gracia_.

—Ven por mí, _can maravilla_.

Dicen que todas las familias poseen un secreto que nadie fuera de ella debe conocer. Porque cada familia tiene una oveja negra, vista de distintas formas. Porque un primo puede ser un drogadicto, una tía soltera una alcohólica o el padre puede ser un cachón mujeriego apostador. Pero el secreto de la familia Cullen es especial. Porque no es un secreto de droga, vicio o codicia. El secreto de la familia Cullen es un pequeño secreto sucio.

Rosalie rasga el pantalón y las dos tiras de tela quedan en el olvido. La prenda interior masculina es arrancada de un manotazo y la inmortal se permite rasguñar con fuerza el abdomen del metamorfo quien gruñe de satisfacción esta vez.

La forma de desnudarse mutuamente es ruda y sin cuidado, lo cual solo quiere decir en palabras textuales "Te quiero poseer justo ahora". No hay juegos preliminares ni besos furtivos. Solo hay dos cuerpos que deben rechazarse por naturaleza que se juntan para un simple acto de placer carnal. Las manos de Jake viajan por el cuerpo congelado, palpando sin permiso y tocando con deleite, mientras los dedos finos de ella hacen formas irregulares en la piel morena frente a sus ojos. El descaro es tal, que escribe el nombre de su esposo sobre la espalda de su acompañante sexual.

El secreto de la familia Cullen es tan secreto, que solo una persona lo conoce. Dos, en realidad, ya que ahora Jake es casi de la familia. Es pequeño, porque vamos, todo el mundo folla y no van a hacer de aquellos furtivos encuentros una noticia internacional. Es sucio ya que nunca antes se ha visto en una familia que la tía se acueste con el novio y futuro esposo de su sobrina.

Jacob se introduce en ella cuando le da la gana y lo hace sin pedir permiso o siquiera tener cuidado. Rose empuja el cuerpo de ambos contra la mesa, clavándole las largas uñas pintadas de rojo oscuro en los hombros. Las palabras sobran, ella quiere el mando pero él como buen perro territorial simplemente no se lo piensa dar.

Jadeos; Gemidos; Maldiciones; El infierno; El paraíso; Un orgasmo; Un clímax fijo y continuo.

Rosalie disfruta una vez más lo que es fundirse en las llamas del infierno que son los brazos de Jacob mientras el placer la lleva a ver el paraíso. El lobo se corre dentro de ella sin ningún cuidado estúpido, ya que la vampira no puede quedar embarazada; y se siente muy bien terminar en su interior.

No es que Rosalie ya no ame como siempre a Emmett. Jacob aún está imprimado de Nessie y piensa desposarla lo más pronto que pueda. La vida continua, porque lo que ellos tienen solo es un pequeño secreto sucio. Porque hacer lo que ellos hacen no acaba el amor hacia sus parejas, solo aplaca los deseos de sus cuerpos.

—Nada especial. —Rosalie sonríe de lado—. Solo otra sesión de sexo simple.

—No oí que te quejaras cuando decías mi nombre a los cuatro vientos. —Jake le regresa la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿_Eyaculador precoz_? Veo que no llegas ni a la cuarta ronda, perro.

—No vale la pena hacerlo tan seguido contigo. No sabía que una rubia pudiera ser tan escandalosa.

—Jódete, Jacob.

—Jódeme, Rosalie.

Porque los encuentros seguirían pasando. Todos los demás lo seguirían ignorando. Y el sucio secreto familiar se seguiría guardando.


End file.
